


Make It Like Your Birthday Everyday

by xlifefulloflaughterx



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlifefulloflaughterx/pseuds/xlifefulloflaughterx
Summary: Karen comes across some footage of Frank on her security camera that she definitely shouldn't watch...
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Kudos: 72





	Make It Like Your Birthday Everyday

Karen woke slowly, sitting up and stretching with a contented sigh. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept so deeply.

She knew it had everything to do with the man on the couch. She hadn’t seen him in months. The relief when he showed up last night had been overwhelming. To know he was safe and, aside from the nasty wound over his left kidney, relatively healthy…that was all she wanted.

She’d helped him stitch it up, sitting on the edge of the tub with his shirt off. He’d tried to leave once she was done, but she was insistent that he stayed, to keep an eye on him.

He was still there this morning, and she could tell he was awake when she passed him to shower, always aware of his surroundings.

She finished her make-up quickly, grabbing her coat.

“Sorry…forgot you had work” he moved to sit up, blankets pooling at his waist as she breezed past him to grab her laptop.

“Stay, it’s fine” she told him, brushing her fingers through her hair where a curl had dropped into her eyes. “There’s a towel in the bathroom if you want a shower…just lock up when you leave, yeah?”

“Thanks Karen, appreciate it”

“When will I see you again?” she asked, hovering by the door.

“You wanna?” he asked with a teasing smile, a word for word repeat of his answer last time she’d asked him that same question.

She rolled her eyes, shoving her laptop in her bag and heaving it onto her shoulder. “You have my number Frank, text me”

~ xxx ~

It had been a shit show of a day. Some breaking news had turned one of her stories on its head, and so she’d been running around all day trying to get something ready for print against impossible deadlines. By the time she made it home at nearly 11pm, she only just had the energy to kick off her heels and pour an unacceptably large glass of wine. Passing a mirror, she cringed at her appearance. Her skin was red where she’d rubbed her face subconsciously throughout the day. Her hair was lank and flat, eyes weary.

Sinking onto the couch, she caught the slightest scent of him and she remembered this morning. The room was pristine. He’d put all the cushions back, folded the blanket neatly and now she looked, she could see he’d even put the towel and some other laundry in the washer.

The only thing that tarnished his status as the perfect guest was her missing first aid kit. They’d left it open on the coffee table last night but now it was nowhere to be found. She could really use the aspirin she kept in there for the oncoming migraine, and the deep heat for her back where she’d been hunched over a screen all day.

Remembering the little camera she had set up in the book case, she opened up the app in her phone to check the footage. It had been so inexpensive, but the peace of mind was priceless. When she heard a noise in the middle of the night, she could see the front door and living area, even in the dark. Considering the ordeal she’d been through with Fisk, it had been an absolute necessity.

Winding back the saved footage, she could see he’d left around thirty minutes after she had. Going back further, she could see him tidying. It was sweet really. She saw him gathering the supplies from her medical kit, packing them away and looking around, trying to work out where she normally stored it. Settling on the bathroom, she could just about make out him stowing it in one of the cabinets under the sink.

She should have stopped there, but curiosity got the better of her. It was an invasion of his privacy, but she was surprised he hadn’t clocked the camera as soon as he’d come in.

Maybe he had, maybe that’s why he’d spent a wholly unnecessary amount of time walking around her place in just a towel. He’d secured it low on his hips, his broad chest on full display. Then she saw a still image that sent her blood pressure through the roof.

He definitely hadn’t known the camera was there.

Her hand was shaking around her phone as she fought an internal battle. Looking at this was a huge violation of his privacy.

She was definitely going to hell.

Taking a deep breath, she clicked it. She watched herself leaving and Frank settle back into the couch cushions. He closed his eyes for a few moments, then he shifted, seemingly in discomfort.

She watched him push the blankets down to his hips, his right hand disappearing underneath them.

She probably looked ridiculous, staring at her phone with wide eyes and an open mouth.

The Frank on the screen put his free hand behind his head, and the tell-tale movement under the blanket told her exactly what he was doing.

Then she realised she could zoom in. Oh well, in for a dime, in for a dollar.

She could feel her heartbeat between her legs.

She wished the camera picked up sound, saw his lips part and thought about the noises he might make. Maybe he’d be breathing heavily, maybe he’d gasp or moan in that deep gravelly tone.

She watched him push the blankets down his legs. His hand was inside his underwear, erection tenting the front. Then he pushed the waistband of his black boxer briefs down, tucking it underneath his balls and she nearly had a heart attack.

She paused the footage, taking a deep breath.

Frank had masturbated on her couch. The very couch she was sitting on right now. And now she was watching it.

The video was surprisingly high quality. She could see the shadow of his pubic hair as he stroked himself slowly, root to tip. She’d be lying if she pretended she hadn’t thought about what his cock looked like, lying in bed at night remembering the sexual tension in that elevator.

She wished she could zoom in further, but even from here she could see he was thick. His grip was tight, and she could tell he was getting close in his body language. Suddenly, he pushed his shirt up to his chin, his cock flexing in his hand as he came on his stomach. She could just about make out the cum on his abs as he let his head drop back.

Her panties were soaked, but touching herself felt like a step to far, even considering what she’d already done.

The Frank on-screen wiped his hand clean on his shirt, pulling it over his head to clean off his stomach as well.

“Wow…” she whispered, out loud. Her heart was pounding.

She closed the app and took a cold shower.

~ xxx ~

The next time she heard from him, she was glad it was a call and not in person because he would definitely have noticed the blush on her cheeks. That image of him stroking off on her couch was burned into the back of her eyelids now, it was all she could see when she thought about him.

“You wanna grab coffee next Thursday?” he asked.

He didn’t normally make plans unless he needed something, but she’d be happy to see him either way, even if she’d have to work especially hard to look him in the eye.

That morning, a notification popped up on her phone. It was his birthday. She’d saved it last year, when she’d found it in his file. She figured there weren’t many people who knew. But the fact that he’d made plans to meet up with her on his birthday made her feel a certain way. It was probably one of the days that was particularly hard for him, full of memories of his family.

“Hey” she greeted him with a hug outside the little independent coffee shop. It was just getting cold in New York, so he had a jacket on and it made a crinkling noise as she tightened her arms around him before releasing the hug.

He insisted on buying her coffee, and she decided not to let on that she knew it was his birthday just yet.

“How’s your side?” she asked, referring to the wound she’d stitched up last time.

“Healed nicely, saw a good doctor” he replied, eyes twinkling with amusement.

She was embarrassed to find herself wilting under that look and mentally berated herself. She’d never be able to look at him the same again.

“Thanks for cleaning up after you stayed by the way…”

“No problem” he shrugged, bringing his mug to his lips and sipping it slowly.

Nothing in that made her think he could possibly have known what she’d seen.

“What are you doing after this?” she asked. “Figured a walk in the park might be nice today”

“That sounds nice” he smiled. “I don’t have any plans”

They finished their drinks, and then set off towards the park. It was a crisp day, the leaves falling and creating that picturesque scenery she loved at this time of year. He rubbed his hands together, shoving them in his pockets as they walked. They didn’t fill the silence with idle chatter, just enjoying one another’s company.

Stopping at a bench overlooking the ice rink, they sat.

“How are you doin’ Karen?” he asked, and she knew he was looking for a better answer than ‘good thanks, you?’.

She clasped her hands in her lap, watching a couple take photos across from them.

“I’m okay…” she told him. “Work is good”

“I didn’t mean work” he replied softly.

She swallowed, raising her gaze to his.

“I don’t know what to say” she admitted. “I love this city but sometimes it feels like you’re surrounded by these picture-perfect lives y’know?”

He followed her line of sight, the slightest nod of his head acknowledging that he knew better than anyone how that felt. The young girl tripped as she climbed down from the rock she was posing on and her partner caught her, laughing.

“How are you?” she asked him, a gust of wind whipping her hair around her face.

He didn’t speak for a while, and she gave him the space to form his response.

“Sometimes things are better, other times…”

He trailed off at the sound of some children chasing each other behind them. Karen turned. It was a boy and a girl, their parents walking hand in hand, smiling fondly.

When she looked back at him, he was deep inside his head, eyes flicking back and forth.

He was lost in memories, and she wondered if he had even a single good memory since that cruel day.

“I always dreamed of this when I was a little girl” she gently intruded upon the silence. He glanced up at her, elbows resting on his knees. “Ice skating in Central Park”

“You never did it?”

She shook her head.

He considered it for a moment, made his mind up.

“C’mon”

He offered a hand to help her up and she smiled brightly.

She wanted him to have just a moment of happiness, but it had to be his choice. She wouldn’t push him, not today.

He paid, and she let out an apprehensive laugh as she pushed her feet into the stiff rental skates.

He stepped out onto the ice, steady and sure. She’d skated before, but it had been years. She took a few tentative steps, and when she wavered, he offered a hand. She took it, holding tight.

“There ya go” he encouraged her as she found her rhythm.

“Should’ve known you’d be good at this” she laughed when he turned around, holding out his other hand.

“Played a bit of hockey when I was a kid” he shrugged.

The skyscrapers looming in the near distance and the leaves turning orange around them created a magical atmosphere.

She picked up speed, letting go of his hand.

“Attagirl” he smiled, shaking his head in amusement when she tried to race him. He let her win for half a circuit before taking off, lapping her and coming to a stop spraying ice at her playfully.

She was tired when they finished, making the short walk back to the subway.

“Are you hungry?” she asked, taking a chance. “I was thinking of ordering some take out, maybe watch a movie?”

He hesitated.

She was about to give him an out when he replied.

“Yeah…okay”

Unlocking the door to her apartment, she hung up her coat and took his.

“Make yourself comfortable” she gestured to the couch. “Water, coffee, beer?” she offered.

“A beer would be great thanks…”

She opened two, handing him one as he toed off his boots. They ordered thai food, settling on the couch while they waited for it to arrive.

She’d ran out of beer after they ate, and so she’d opened up some whisky.

A little bit tipsy, she cleaned up the empty cartons and sank back into the couch.

“Happy Birthday Frank” she grabbed her tumbler, clinking her glass against his.

“How’d you know?” he asked quietly, sinking the rest of his drink.

“I’m an investigative journalist” she shrugged with a small smile.

He helped himself to a top-up.

“You’re an old man now” she teased.

He chuckled, stretching his knee out until it popped as if punctuating her point.

“Curt said I’ve still got half my life left to live. That’s a scary thought”

“He’s right” she told him.

He contemplated that for a moment, sipping his drink. “I’ve had a great day, thanks Karen”

“I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun” she admitted.

With a few drinks in her, and an awkward sex scene on the screen as they watched a horror film, she told him something she thought she never would.

“I have a confession”

“What?” he asked, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“After all the stuff with Fisk, I got a camera installed”

“No one’s botherin’ you are they?” he asked, brow creased with concern.

She shook her head.

“Nothing like that...I just wanted to mention it because I don’t think you clocked it”

He scanned the room, narrowing his eyes at the bookcase. Getting up, he ran his hand down the side of a copy of Great Expectations and tugged on the little wire between his fingertips.

She was waiting for the other shoe to drop. She saw the set of his shoulders shift when it did.

He turned to look at her and she couldn’t read him. Was he angry?

“I should have mentioned it Frank, I’m sorry…”

“What did you see?” he asked.

“Everything” she admitted, shame heating up her cheeks.

He covered his face with his hand and she was worried he was going to leave.

“I’m sorry Frank, that was a violation of your privacy”

He shook his head. “I can’t believe I did that…fuck”

He sounded embarrassed. She didn’t want to ruin his birthday like this.

The awkward silence was punctuated with a sex noise from the TV.

“…I liked it Frank”

He lifted his head.

“I know I shouldn’t have and it’s a huge breach of your trust but I watched it because I wanted to…”

He looked at her like she’d grown a second head. “You did?”

“It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen”

His eyes darkened, despite him trying to keep his body language neutral.

“If you want me to delete it I will…”

“You kept it?”

She nodded, ashamed.

She wasn’t looking at him, but she felt the couch dip when he sat back down.

“What did you do with it Karen?” he asked, voice breathy and low.

She really hoped she wasn’t reading the situation wrong.

“I wanted to touch myself…”

“…did you?” he whispered.

She shook her head. “Ruined my panties though”

He shifted on the couch and her eyes flicked down to his pants which were looking tighter than a few minutes ago.

His lips were slightly parted as he hung on her every word. She took a risk, continuing to talk.

“I zoomed in”

“What did you see?”

“I watched you stroking your cock…”

His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“I saw you cum all over yourself”

“Fuck Karen…”

He sounded wrecked.

He ran a hand over his head, hips shifting against the discomfort of his now very obvious erection.

Their eyes met and she didn’t even realise she was holding her breath.

He took a moment to collect himself, rubbing his hands on his thighs.

“This escalated pretty quick…”

She let out a breath, wondered if he was about to shut this down.

“…we can put a stop to this now, call it a great day and leave it there”

“Is that what you want Frank?” she challenged.

He bit his lip. The silence told her everything she needed to know.

“How about you don’t deny yourself something good, just this one time?”

He spread his legs and she took that as an invitation. Sitting up on a knee, she leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder. He took her other hand, letting her lean on him for balance and tilted his face to hers.

The kiss was a game-changer. She always thought ‘sparks’ were a myth. But her whole body was alight, thrumming with arousal as his lips covered hers. He was gentle, mouth moving slowly, pulling at her lower lip. His nose brushed hers as he changed the angle, deepening the kiss. When his tongue traced the seam of her lips she melted.

He broke it and a little whimper escaped her. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and she gripped his wrist, pressing a kiss to the soft skin there.

“What do you want Karen?” he rasped.

She decided to show him, shuffling back until her feet hit the floor. When she sank to her knees between his legs, he grabbed her hand.

“You don’t have to do th–“

“–you asked me what I wanted Frank. This is what I want” she cut him off.

His eyes flicked back and forth over her face, sinking back into the couch cushions when he realised she was serious.

She ran her hand across the bulge in his jeans, feeling his firm cock through the denim.

“Take your shirt off…” she told him, pulling her own over her head. When his eyes landed on her chest, he stopped, shirt bunched under his armpits, as if he couldn’t bear to tear his gaze away.

He came back to reality when she grabbed his belt, unbuckling it and popping the button on his pants. Unzipping his fly, she pulled them down enough to get at his underwear.

He lifted his hips and she helped him kick his pants off, getting comfortable again. She took a second to take him in. He was solid muscle. She’d felt it when she hugged him, but seeing his abs this close was a whole different experience.

She pulled the waistband of his black boxer briefs down, unable to hide the sharp intake of breath as his cock sprung free.

He was thick, even thicker than he looked on the security footage. His skin was searing hot when she wrapped her hand around him. She looked up at him as she pulled back his foreskin and he was watching her with heavily-lidded eyes.

She gave him a few experimental strokes, holding eye contact as she licked a stripe up the underside.

The noise he made went straight to her core.

She sucked the head into her mouth and his eyes rolled back.

“Fuck Karen…”

His chest was heaving as she took him deeper, letting him bump the back of her throat. She cupped his balls, paying particular attention to the underside of the head with her tongue and he gasped out a warning.

She released him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Running her hands up his thighs, she massaged the muscles while she waited for him to recover.

She knew it had to be years since he’d had a blowjob. She’d make sure it blew his mind.

He pushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. He was looking at her with pure reverence. It sent a flutter through her body.

She took him deep again, letting him rock into her mouth in shallow thrusts. She could tell he was right on the edge when his rhythm faltered.

“Stop…I’m close” he huffed.

“I want you to cum” she whispered. “Wanna see it for real this time…”

He moaned low in his throat at that, head dropping back against the couch.

This time, when she resumed her efforts he let go. The look on his face alone would fuel her during lonely nights for months to come. His brow was furrowed, mouth open as she pleasured him.

His cock twitched against her tongue.

“Fuck Karen…’m gonna cum”

The first spurt hit her tongue before she pulled off, stroking him with a tight grip.

He thrust up into it with a whole body shudder as thick cum dripped over her fingers. She worked him through it, releasing him when he stopped her with a hand on her wrist, oversensitive.

She shot him a little smile, swallowing when he handed her his shirt to wipe off her hand.

He pulled her up and into his lap, letting her tuck his softening cock back into his underwear.

He kissed her, long and slow, thumb stroking the delicate skin behind her ear.

When he broke it, she let her forehead rest against his. “Happy Birthday Frank” she whispered.


End file.
